


Love in the Time of Dinosaurs

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anniversary, Awkward Mickey, Cute, Dates, Fluff, Hotels, M/M, Museums, SO MUCH FLUFF, but cute, but not really, dinosaur knowledge, lol idkwhat to tag this as, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on two anon prompts.<br/>Ian and Mickey go on a date to a museum. Ian not knowing Mickey has been there before and Mickey memorized all the exhibits info to impress Ian.<br/>and<br/>Mickey saves up to take Ian to a hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Time of Dinosaurs

Mickey had been trying to plan something special with Ian for a while and he finally got the time.

It’s not exactly their anniversary or anything, that wouldn’t be for another month or two, but he figures if he did it on their anniversary it wouldn’t really be a surprise.

“Hey uh you have the day off Friday?” Mickey asks Ian early in the week.

“Uhm yeah.” Ian answers, reading a magazine. “Why? What’s up?” He asks Mickey turning to the shorter man.

“You uh got any plans or anything?”

Ian smiles at Mickey’s awkwardness. He shakes his head.

“Good. I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere, maybe?”

Ian snickers. “Uhm sure, Mick. Where were you planning?”

“I wasn’t planning on anything I just. There’s this umm dinosaur exhibit thing across town and I uh know how much you like dinosaurs or whatever.” Mickey tries to brush it off like it wasn’t something he’d been trying to plan.

“Oh yeah I heard about that. Lip said it was pretty good. Though I don’t think he got much ‘seeing the dinosaurs’ in.” Ian laughs.

“So you wanna go or…?” Mickey looks at Ian, biting his lip.

“Yeah sure. Sounds cool.”

Mickey nods. “Cool.” He walks to the other part of the Milkovich house trying to pretend to occupy himself with something else to not rise any suspicion. Though that just made Ian even more suspicious.

Friday comes and they arrive at the museum where the exhibit is at.

“Woow.” Ian says, looking up at the towering skeletons, amazed.

“Yeah.” Mickey says. “Did you know dinosaurs appeared during the Triassic period which was like 231.4 million years ago?”

“I did not.” Ian says looking down at Mickey curious.

“Mhmm. They were the dominant animals for 135 million years or something?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. All the way from the Jurassic time which was like 201 million years ago to the ummm the Cretaceous or whatever time which was like 135 million years ago.”

“Shit that’s crazy.” Ian says.

“Yeah.” Mickey nods and walks ahead of Ian.

Ian laughs and shakes his head as he follows.

They approach a dinosaur that Ian knows at the Triceratops and apparently Mickey does too as he starts spouting out random Triceratops trivia as they approach the structure.

“The Triceratops or Triceratops horridus…” Mickey says and Ian tries to stifle a laugh. “Is um  part of the herbivorous ceratopsid dinosaur and they appeared during the late Maastrichtian stage of the late Cretaceous period and that was like 68 million years ago or something. They lived in what was North America or I mean what is North America now.”

“That’s um interesting, Mick.”

Mickey lips tighten as he nods. He forgot the other fucking facts he heard about the fucking triceratops. Ian looks down over the exhibit where there was a written paragraph about the animal in front of them.

Ian reads. “The term Triceratops which derives from the Greek word meaning-“

“Three horned face!” Mickey yells exasperated. “Shit.” He looks around and clears his throat awkwardly. “I mean uh three horned face” he says quieter. “I heard that somewhere before…”

“Right.” Ian laughs and walks to the next dinosaur.

Mickey pinches the bridges of his nose and follows Ian in slight embarrassment.

They go through the rest of the exhibit Mickey giving random facts about each dinosaur they come across.

They get to towards the end and Mickey is spouting out some information about, what the common name was, velociraptor or something Ian didn’t really get to read before Mickey started telling him all about it. It looked like a velociraptor.

“…a a bipedal, feathered carnivore with-“

“Mickey.” Ian interrupts him.

Mickey turns to him. Ian grins and tries to hide it. “Have you. Have you been here before?” Ian asks.

Mickey scoffs. “What? No! No I haven’t I just happen to know shit…about …dinosaurs.”

“Mhmm and you happen to know everything practically word for word that’s written on these descriptions too.”

Mickey shrugs. “Well I’m sure it’s pretty common knowledge.”

“Mhmm” Ian nods cracking a grin he just couldn’t keep in. “Mickey…”

“W-what?”

“Are you trying to impress me?”

Mickey rolls his eyes. “Noo.”

“You are.” Ian playfully nudges him.

“Fuck off.” Mickey says walking past Ian to the gift shop, trying to hide his own smile, his face turning pink as he started to blush.

They leave after scouring the gift shop for a 15 minutes or so. They get in the car and head to what Ian thinks is home, that is until Mickey misses the turn, and then another turn, and then another.

“Uhh Mickey. Home’s back that way.” Ian says pointing behind him.

“I know.” Mickey says nonchalantly.

“Where are we going?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Mickey looks at him briefly and smiles, turning back to the road.

“Is this where you kill me?” Ian jokes.

“Shut up.” Mickey playfully hits Ian as Ian laughs.

They eventually stop in front of a really nice, possibly expensive, hotel.

“What is this?” Ian asks as they park.

“A hotel.”

“I know it’s a fucking hotel but why are we here?”

Mickey gets out of the car. “Cause we’re gonna stay there.” Mickey points to the golden trimmed building, slinging a small bag over his shoulder.

Ian’s eyes widen. “Here? We’re staying here.”

“Yes.”

Ian looks at Mickey confused. “How?”

“Well you see when people go to hotels they usually stay the night or a few nights.”

“How did you get in…Mickey did you steal a hotel key?”

“No, asshole. I didn’t steal a hotel key. I got a room.”

“But…”

“I saved up some cash so we can have a nice stay here.”

Ian smiles softly. “You saved up to stay here?”

Mickey nods, acting like it’s not a big deal.

“Mickey it’s…this is…I mean. It’s beautiful but what are we doing here?”

Mickey looks down and then smiles up at Ian. “Happy Anniversary Gallagher.”

“Annivers- that’s not for another month.”

“Yeah but if I did it then it wouldn’t be a surprise now would it?”

Ian grins widely at Mickey’s idea. “No I guess not.” He walks over and wraps his arms around Mickey and he leans down slightly to kiss his boyfriend tenderly on the lips. Mickey puts his hand on Ian’s cheek and the other roams around his hair as Ian pulls Mickey more into him with his strong arms.

They pull away.

“So you like it?” Mickey asks.

“Fuck yes.” Ian says. “I love it.”

“Good cause it was fucking expensive. And for two nights. Fuck.” Mickey makes his way up to the lobby doors.

“Two? Wait.” He calls out to Mickey. “Two nights?”

“Mhmm” Mickey nods. He holds out his hand for Ian to take. “Come on. Don’t want to waste time standing out here huh?”


End file.
